Espanol
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: So Lance doesn't think that Keith can understand all the spainish that he speaks to him but Keith has a secret. Klance fic because my bois are the best.


**Soooo headcannon time! Lance often "curses" at Keith in Spanish. Only they aren't curses. They are terms of endearment because he loves him and the only way he can tell him and keep him in the dark with it. Only he doesn't know that because Keith is Texan that he can understand some Spanish… he knows everything Lance is saying to him.**

"I can't believe you!" Keith yelled, "This is just so stupid." He tossed his hands up into the air and turned to walk away.

"I can't help it that your hair is just so… so… sedoso?" he asked. Pidge and Hunk, sitting on the couch looking back and forth between them as the argument escalated.

"Should we go get Shiro?" Hunk asked.

"He'll probably be in here when Keith decks Lance for calling him names in Spainish," Pidge replied.

"What?!" Keith yelled. "What did you say about me?" He stormed up to Lance and leaned as close as he dared to the taller boy in as threatening a manner as he could. Lance just crossed his arms and glared back at the red paladin.

"Why is everything a competition with you?"

"You're the one who started it back at the Garrison, hermoso," he shot back.

"With a rivalry you imagined! And quit calling me names in Spanish!"

"Make me, gatito!"

Keith opened his mouth to reply, his hands fisting when suddenly Hunk was between them.

"Guys, come on, you are better than this," he said looking between the two of them, his hand on both of their chests, holding them apart from each other.

Keith had just started to calm down when Lance breathed "Te amo."

Keith's face twisted into one of pure absolute rage. "What the hell did you just call me?" he asked frighteningly even.

"You heard me!"

"What the hell even is an emo tea?!" Keith shouted. Pidge snorted at this, the first sound the Green Paladin had made at this point.

"Sorry," she laughed, not turning from her computer screen. Keith would have yelled at her but he knew how she was so decided it was better to just keep being mad at Lance. After all he was closer within striking range and he would never hit a girl.

But innocent Hunk was standing between him and his smug ass smirking target and he wasn't about to hurt the gentle giant just to get to Lance. With a growl of rage he stormed back to his room.

000

The door to his room slid shut and Keith leaned against the wall. His heart was hammering. Dear God. He had never thought he would be as thankful to have grown up in south Texas. Lance thought he didn't know any Spanish at all.

He knew plenty. He could have some basic conversation in Spanish. He _knew_ what Lance had said and he couldn't stop his heart from beating so damned hard. He clutched his hand against his chest.

"He… he loves me?" His violet eyes darted around his empty room trying to organize his thoughts. He knew he had to keep this a secret from Lance. If the Cuban knew that Keith knew conversational Spanish then that would be the end of him. Keith would literally die of embarrassment.

He had had to work hard not to react when he heard Lance smirk and say 'Te amo.' Or rather he had to work hard to react the way he was expected to when all he wanted to do was take Lance's face and slam his lips against the dark skinned Cuban boys.

Keith scrubbed his hands over his face and tried to think clearly. It was hard to do when Lance saying he loved him kept echoing in his mind. He had it bad.

000

It drifted from his mind after a few days, still tickling the back of his mind every once in a while when Lance said something in Spanish and someone responded in kind. It seemed that Lance had been teaching the others some of his native tongue for whatever reason.

He didn't think much about it and never once thought about how this could backfire on him. He wanted to keep the status quo and keep Lance in the dark about the fact that he understood Spanish.

However, he didn't count on the 17 years he had been speaking at least moderate amounts of Spanish and it all came to fruition one day not long after the 'Te amo' incident.

Keith had just walked into the main control room of the ship when it happened. It wasn't something that was bad or anything. It was purely reflex after such a long time.

"Hola Keith, como estas*?" Pidge said, half-heartedly throwing a hand up in greeting as the Red Paladin entered the room.

"Bein, y tu*?" he replied, taking his own seat. The silence hit him first. It was eerie how quiet everyone was as they all turned slowly to look at him. The realization of what he did hit him next. His eyes cut to Lance who was slack-jawed and wide eyed. Keith kept his mouth clamped shut, not trusting it anymore.

Pidge was actually the first one to break the silence. "Baaahhhahahahaha! I told you! Ante up!" the Green Paladin guffawed holding her hand out for her winnings. Hunk and Coran handed over the money with different looks, Hunk with a look of disappointment and Coran with the dignity of someone who had lost a battle to a worthy opponent.

"How long have you been able to speak Spanish?!" Lance demanded, face reddening from the thought and worry that his secret had been found out by the Red Paladin.

"Ummm…" Keith started, unsure of how exactly he wanted to break the news to him.

"Oh my God! Have you known what I was saying this entire time?" he yelped. Keith shrugged and avoided eye contact. Lance had slammed his palms over his burning face. Keith had known! Oh just kill him now! "Ohh… madre del Dios*! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Keith opened his mouth to respond but Lance's mind and mouth were going a mile a minute. "I look like total moron! And you just let me go on! You never once let on you knew any Spanish whatsoever! How did Pidge know?!"

"Dude, he grew up in South Texas. He would have to be a complete dunce to not know at least some Spanish," she said smirking and counting up her winnings.

"But why didn't you say anything about it, Keith? Why did you just act like you had no idea what Lance was saying and act like you thought he was calling you names or whatever?" Hunk asked.

Pidge got this sly look in her eyes and that Cheshire cat grin spread over her face. That girl was too damned smart for her own good sometimes.

"Don't do it, Pidge," Keith warned.

"Because he likes him back," she sing-songed. Lance spluttered and Keith proceeded to turn as red as his jacket before jumping up and taking off.

Lance blinked twice still trying to fully process what happened before jumping up to follow the Red Paladin, "Keith, wait up! Is she right?! Keith? Mi cielito?*"

 **So there it is. I kinda wanted to add more español considering I can speak a bit (I can have small conversations if it is spoken slowly) but the story and muses said otherwise so! Here it is. I hope you enjoy it! Remember to Read and Review! Gracias!**

 ***Sedoso = silky**

 ***Hermoso = handsome**

 *** Gatito= kitten (literally little cat)**

 ***Te Amo= I love you**

 ***Hola, como estas? = hi how are you**

 *** bien, y tu? = good and you**

 *** Madre del Dios= mother of God**

 ***Mi cielito= My little sky**


End file.
